Corazón de papel
by Sorita Uchiha
Summary: Todos saben que un buen empleo es aquel en el que te paguen bien, tengas facilidades y servicios laborales, pero sobre todo, que te guste o te encante. ¿Qué le deparara la vida a un muchacho que tal pareciera que lo único que sabe es quejarse?
1. Buena suerte

**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers_ _Hetalia _es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, la historia es mía y es solo para pasar el rato.

**Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos

Romano como Lovino Vargas, España como Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Bélgica como Emma Van Heemskerck, Holanda como Govert Van Heemskerck ❤.

PD: He crecido con estos nombres, por eso no los voy a cambiar :3

Universo Alterno.

**Saltos de tiempo y cosas inconclusas (?)**

* * *

**Corazón de papel**

* * *

La historia se desarrolla en una pequeña villa que si bien, no era muy conocida, pero es un buen lugar para vivir y más para la familia Vargas, que como tantas familias no tenían nada porque destacar, salvo dos razones que por muy diferentes que fueran o muy minúsculas se presentaran, eran la aventura diaria de aquellos padres.

Primero estaba o al menos es como lo consideraban sus padres, Feliciano Vargas, el niño PRO y modelo ideal que toda familia necesita, pues es saber hacer los deberes de la casa, estudiar al menos lo necesario para sacar buenas calificaciones e incluso tomarse el tiempo para poder realizar actividades artísticas, no es algo tan fácil de lograr. Luego se encuentra Lovino Vargas, el hermano primogénito pero también la oveja negra, todo un caso perdido por la sociedad, que si no era un santo, menos llegaba a los talones de alguno y por tanto, a los 20 años cumplidos, él como cual pájaro, se marcho del nido.

* * *

Todos saben que un buen empleo es aquel en que te paguen bien, tengas facilidades laborales, pero principalmente que te guste o te encante. Bien, pues Lovino Vargas jamás podía encontrar un trabajo en que estos tres puntos se cumplieran a la perfección; si tenia seguro y buena paga, lo odiaba por lo laborioso que era; si era fácil y de paga al menos decente, no contaba con seguro; y si tenia seguro y le encantaba pero no le alcanzaba para pagar el piso al final del mes, no lo pensaba dos veces y de inmediato lo dejaba.

Bueno, tampoco era que hubiera trabajado en muchas partes, de hecho, hasta la fecha solo había tenido dos míseros empleos, el primero como vendedor de salchichas, he ahí su odio por ellas y el segundo, estando como mesero en un establecimiento de comida rápida, todo el día oliendo las papas fritas, he ahí su segundo odio, además de que en aquel lugar tal pareciera que el simple hecho de llevar aquel uniforme amarillo y rosa chillón con lunares y cuadros, fuera merecedor de entrar a la zona VIP del cielo. Pero Lovino no tenia tal suerte y que si le tocaba estar entre la lacra de la sociedad, era porque ese era su lugar.

* * *

Lovino podía sentirse orgulloso de algo, y era de su cumplimiento con las fechas; en sus 22 años de vida nunca se le había pasado entregar o cumplir con lo que se le pedía –o al menos la mayoría de los casos- ni mucho menos, pues siempre tenia alguien ahí detrás que le recordaba lo que tenia que hacer y por lo general se trataba de su hermano menor Feliciano, pero cuando la liberación familiar llega, uno se llena de problemas, como el no comer sanamente o dejar de pagar las cuentas del gas, el agua y la luz, pero que se le iba a hacer si todo iba en el contrato del apartamento.

Es viernes fin de mes y Lovino tiene que pagar el alquiler, lo cual no seria ningún problema si no fuera tan torpe y vago como para olvidar donde se había dejado el comprobante de deposito y mucho menos si hace seis días no le hubieran descontado la paga por el simple hecho de no poner el letrero de "resbaloso" cuando estaba limpiando los pisos, ocasionando que su jefe resbalara y callera encima de un cliente.

El Señor Tomasini, que al contrario de Lovino era muy cumplido y ordenado, no tardo en tocar a la puerta del italiano pidiendo el comprobante por el alquiler del piso. Lovino, como buen ser humano que es, ni siquiera se molesto en mirar o contestar, solo abrió la puerta y en menos de un segundo el Señor Tomasini ya se encontraba adentro.

-Muchacho, pero cuento has crecido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- Sonrió el Señor Tomasini -¿has engordado?, bueno eso demuestra carácter, pero venga vamos al grano, vengo por el comprobante-.

-Maldito viejo bigotón, ni siquiera le di permiso de entrar y ya esta pidiendo papelitos, y por si fuera poco, otra vez esta con su cara de cínico- Lovino, que ya veía al Señor Tomasini con cara de molestia, no tardo en decirle la verdad-No lo encuentro, pero ya deposite-.

-A que te refieres con que no lo encuentras-

-Pues a que más, a eso mismo que digo-

-Vamos ya deja de estar bromeando- Y nuevamente sonrió

-Ya le dije que no lo encuentro, acaso esta sordo- Claro que esto último, Lovino no lo dijo

-Y cómo puedo confiar en que ya has pagado muchacho, si casi no hablas, e incluso no saludas, no te conozco, ¿cómo podría creerte?- El Señor Tomasini ya no andaba con rodeos

-Esta bien, la verdad es que lo olvide- Lovino se dirigió a su recamara malamente, tomo un sobre que se encontraba dentro de un cajón de la mesita de noche y regreso para dárselo al Señor Tomasini –Aquí esta, no hace falta nada-

-Nuevamente se te a olv…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir, noto que en el sobre estaba escrito "para los estudios"- bueno creo que no importa, me voy-.

-Y ahora debo ir con aquel maldito al cual le digo jefe, el cual no hace nada y solo quita salarios- Lovino se puso su chaqueta de cuero obscura, para ocultar la camisa a cuadros y bolitas del uniforme.

El Señor Tomasini, que aun se encontraba presente dijo –Muchacho, si no te gusta tu empleo, solo déjalo, ya habrá mejores-

-Lo lamento-Lovino aumento su voz objetando- pero yo no me puedo dar ese lujo, apenas si logre conseguir esto y usted espera que me llegue el empleo a la puerta-

-Lo entiendo y sé que no es fácil, pero hay mejores cosas-

-Claro que hay mejores cosas, como el lavado de dinero o la política, pero no quiero estarme cuidando o mintiendo todo el tiempo-

El Señor Tomasini no presto tanta atención -Bueno si ya dejaste de bromear, puedo recomendarte un sitio- le entrego una tarjeta rosa con holanes- toma, tienen un puesto vacante aunque no se muy bien de que, pero son muy buenas personas y te aseguró que te aceptaran, además de que la jovencita del lugar es muy bonita, hasta puede ser que tengas suerte con ella- y sin más el Señor Tomasini se fue.

Lovino apenas si vio la tarjera y simplemente la guardo en su pantalón.

* * *

Todas las tardes después del trabajo o al menos cuando podía, Lovino caminaba por en el parque y compraba un helado de frambuesa en la heladería más cercana; ése era uno de esos días. Ya cuando se encontraba pidiéndolo, recordó que no tenia dinero con que pagarlo.

-Demonios y ahora que hago ¿me invento una historia?, pero este tipo con cara de chino no me va a creer- Lovino dijo para si, pero alguien más le escucho.

-Oye niño, ¿necesitas dinero?- un anciano con cara de pedófilo le comenzó a hablar –yo puedo darte lo que necesites, pero me tienes que hacer un minúsculo favor, nada problemático en realidad–.

Un escalofrió recorrió de arriba abajo la espalda de Lovino, al escuchar cerca de su oído izquierdo la voz carraspéate de viejito acosador.

-No voltees Lovino, no voltees, si volteas es seguro que te arrepentirás- decía Lovino en sus adentros- las gotitas de sudor ya se veían correr por su frente como si las muy malditas se estuviesen divirtiendo.

-Vamos, solo será un momento- se volvió a escuchar esa voz rasposa y Lovino sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo del lugar como buen italiano que es, aunque eso significara dejar el helado el cual seguramente no iba a pagar.

-Yo solo iba a pedirle que preguntara el precio del helado de melón- dijo el viejito, claro que ésto Lovino jamás lo escucharía.

Ya habiendo recuperado el aire, Lovino por azares del destino, o más bien por mera casualidad, se detuvo al frente de la floristería "La margarita", cual nombre sonaba absurdo, pero al menos era simple y fácil de recordar.

-La margarita, pero que clase de nombre es ese, aunque ya lo he visto en otra parte- recordó la tarjeta que le había dado el Señor Tomasini horas antes y ahí estaba escrito "Floristería la margarita, usted lo pide y nosotros lo llevamos" – ¡Pero si es el mismo lugar!-

-Es muy lindo cierto-

-Yo no creo que sea lindo, por el contrario pienso que es un…- Lovino volteo para ver con quien estaba hablando y no pudo creer lo que veía, delante de él se encontraba una joven de cabellos rizados y dorados, la cual le sonreía tiernamente- …pienso que es una hermosura.

-Muchas gracias, a mi se me ha ocurrido el nombre, aunque hay una persona quien estaba en contra por lo extraño que sonaba-

-Yo no creo que sea extraño, es perfecto, muy perfecto, bastante perfecto, si, perfecto- y en las mejillas de Lovino apareció un ligero sonrojo-.

-Disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Emma Van Heemskerck y ¿tú eres?-.

-No, yo no soy Emma, que diga, me llamo Lovino Vargas- tomo su mano y comenzó a moverla frenéticamente por el nerviosismo.

-¿Y has venido por el trabajo?- Señalando el cartel de la entrada, Emma simplemente se soltó.

-B-bueno _signorina _–Lovino adopto una postura galante- yo solo me encontraba de paso…-

-Ya veo, bueno, me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido, tango que entrar pues…-.

–Pero eso no quiere decir que no me interese, por el contrario, me encantaría saber de que se trata- Y por fin el señorito, reacciono.

-Que alegría, casi nadie ha venido preguntando por el puesto, pero vamos adentro para que pueda darte toda la información que necesitas o por si requieres hacer apuntes-

-Puedes presentarte este sábado a la prueba, veremos si estas capacitado- Decía Emma mientras guiaba a Lovino a su despacho.

-¿A que te refieres con prueba?- Lovino solo ladeo la cabeza

-Si, necesitas venir con ropa cómoda y presentarte a las 9 en punto, o es posible que tengas problemas con el otro dueño-

Sin embargo la reacción de Lovino fue pasajera y para ese entonces ya no entendía que era lo que Emma le decía por lo embobado que se encontraba, solo veía como los labios de ella se movían y sus manos le señalaban varios papeles.

Por muy cursi que sonara, era seguro que Dios no dejaría entrar al cielo a Lovino, pero al menos si le dejaría contemplar sus ángeles y uno de ellos se llamaba Emma.

* * *

De las pocas cosas que la vida le había enseñado a Lovino era que si querías llegar lejos, primero debías de tener un objetivo, ya teniendo esto, solo habías de esperar y dejar aun lado todas aquellas cosas que te distrajeran.

Esa mañana Lovino se había despertado con el pie derecho y sin siquiera meditarlo, se dirigió decidido al restaurante de comida rápida para entregar su carta de renuncia, debía de hacerlo pues quería terminar de buena manera su relación con aquel lugar y con todas aquellas personas que le dieron la espalda, pero que cuando ellos le necesitaban, él no se podía negar pues le obligaban; de esta manera, fue directamente a la oficina del que ahora llamaría su exjefe.

-Me voy-

-De que me hablas, ni siquiera hoy te toca turno, no entiendo que haces aquí- La voz intimidante de aquel hombre, solo hacia que las rodillas de Lovino comenzaran a temblar como si se tratase de una gelatina.

-Que me voy, ¡acaso no puede entender ni siquiera eso! renuncio- Lovino dejo la carta que había hecho horas antes y se marcho.

El hombre abrió el sobre para leerla y lo que venia en la hoja de papel le sorprendió tanto que hizo que el cigarrillo que se encontraba en su boca callera; en toda la hoja, Lovino tan bien como pudo, había dibujado su mano cerrada pero con el dedo medio alzado, llevando como titulo "para usted, y toda la bola de seguidores que tiene en este lugar de mierda".

* * *

Todos saben que un buen empleo es aquel en el que te paguen bien, tengas facilidades, y servicios laborales, pero sobre todo, que te guste o te encante.

Lovino en su vida solo había tenido dos míseros empleos en los cuales no le pagaban bien, pero tenia al menos para comer y un techo en el cual resguardarse hasta fin de mes; también sabía que todos los problemas que había tenido, habían sido por su culpa, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no se arrepintiese, porque sabía que esto marcaba el inicio de la búsqueda hacia su felicidad, tal búsqueda que no seria fácil ni mucho menos, pero que si tardaría en encontrar.

* * *

**Esta historia esta escrita solamente para pasar el rato, no se piden comentarios y no va dedicada para nadie :3**


	2. Un mundo raro

**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers_ _Hetalia _es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, la canción es de sus respectivas autoras, la historia es mía y es solo para pasar el rato.

**Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos y mucho formalismo (solo en este capitulo).

Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Un mundo raro **

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que Lovino se encontraba frente aquella floristería a la que llamaban la Margarita y pocas cosas habían ocurrido desde aquel entonces, pero que se le podía hacer, no era del todo su culpa en estar en PARO, sin embargo había que ser optimistas pues hoy era el día de la prueba –a saber de qué- en aquel lugar.

-Si es una floristería, es obvio que tiene algo que ver con flores y lo más seguro es que deba de limpiar el lugar, pues tanto corte de flor, listones y globos necesitan un orden- se decía Lovino, tratando de encontrar ánimos a lo que debía de hacer y de momento a otro entro en aquel lugar.

Aquella tienda no había cambiado nada, la puerta verde que daba a la oficina de Emma, la otra puerta café a un lado la cual no sabia a donde llevaba o que era lo que había, unos cuantos carteles de diferentes estilos de floreros, el ventanal y otras cosas más sin mucha importancia.

-Bueno días Lovino, veo que estás muy bien preparado- ahí estaba nuevamente, la linda de Emma saludando desde el otro lado del mostrador, pero lo mejor de todo era que ella recordaba su nombre, Emma recordaba el nombre de Lovino cuando apenas si habían entablado una pequeña conversación, hasta ahora todo había comenzado con el pie derecho.

-_Ciao signorina- _Sin embargo no duro mucho_-_ ¿pero por qué te estas riendo?-

-Al parecer he olvidado decirte que debías de traer ropa cómoda Lovino-

-Para nada, me he puesto lo más cómodo que he encontrado, claro que sin dejar a un lado el buen vestir italiano; este traje fue creado por Armani y además, me lo ha dado alguien especial, así que debe de llevarse con orgullo-

-Ya veo- solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa gatuna- entonces, espero que estés con los ánimos al cien, pues hoy va a ser un día duro- tomo la mano izquierda de Lovino, él solo se sonrojo- mientras esperamos, pondré este sello en tu mano, esté indica tu lugar en la carrera-

-¿Carrera?, pero cual carrera, ¿acaso seré un animal en experimentación o de que se trata esto? –

-Por supuesto que no, todo es parte de la prueba, ya te lo había dicho o ¿se te ha olvidado?- volvió a sonreír y guio a Lovino al cuarto de la puerta café, ahí se encontraban sentados en el sofá otras dos personas- todavía quedan unos minutos, en lo que termino de arreglar unas cosas ¿por qué no charlan un rato?.

El primer hombre tenia los cabellos claros y cortos, la tez un tanto pálida y cuerpo bien formado, tal vez de procedencia alemana, el otro tenía el cabello rubio y largo, con una barbilla a medio rasurar, su cuerpo un poco menos formado que el otro, pero radiaba perversidad, seguramente frances.

_-Hallo unbedeutend!-_

_ -Bonjour cheri!-_

No se equivocaba, ahí en frente de él, habían dos errores de procedencia, pero al parecer esto no importaba pues en menos de un segundo, Lovino tenía el brazo de aquellos hombres pasando por encima de él como si se tratara de sus amigos de la infancia.

-Yo soy el increíble Gilbert y él es mi casi tan increíble amigo Francis-

-Todo un gusto el conocerte querido- decía Francis, mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el pecho de Lovino

-¡Pero qué mierdas estás haciendo!-

-No, no; los niños no tan increíbles como tú, no deben de decir groserías y deben de respetar a sus mayores- Gilbert comenzó a darle de golpecitos a Lovino en la cabeza – o acaso tendrás nuestra misma edad- dijo esto último cerca del oído de Lovino, haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

-¡Ni una mierda!-

Lovino les dio un golpe a cada uno y en un par de segundos los dos se encontraban tumbados en el piso.

-Ni se les ocurra volver a hacerlo de nuevo o les golpeare tan fuerte en el rostro, que ni ustedes mismos se podrán reconocer-

-_Mon cheri_, no tenias porque hacer eso-

-_Sicher_, solamente te hacíamos una broma-

Los dos se encontraban sobándose cabeza pues el golpe había sido realmente fuerte.

-Si claro, menuda estupidez-

-Sera mejor que dejen de estar jugando-

Una voz brusca e imponente que posiblemente le perteneciera a un mandril enjaulado, de momento a otro lleno en cuarto donde se encontraban; Lovino volteo y detrás de él estaba un hombre fornido con un mandil verde igual al de Emma, el cabello peinado como si fuera un repollo y un aura que inspiraba miedo.

-¿Quién, quién eres tú?- decía Lovino, mientras sus piernas se movían como si fuesen de gelatina.

-Eso no importa renacuajo- le dirigió una mirada fulminante- ahora muéstrenme sus sellos-

-Primero el grandioso yo-

-No me olvides _mon ami_-

-¿Y el tuyo?- Dijo señalando a Lovino. Él sin decir nada solo se acercó un poco y mostro su sello, tenía el numero 4 marcado.

-Así que hace falta el tercero-

-Ese número lo tiene nuestro _petit_ Antonio, al pobre despistado se le ha olvidado la mochila en la estación de autobuses-

-Y que si no, todo por andar coqueteando con la chavilla del bus. Kesesese-

-Pero ya es tarde, debemos de comenzar o nos retrasaremos- Emma apareció de repente –Aunque no estaría mal darle un poco de tiempo- dijo dirigiéndose al fornido.

-No voy a permitir que ése tipo nos retrase Emma, así que andando; tú el renacuajo y los otros dos, afuera, tomen una bicicleta y un casco-

-¡Si señor!- respondieron en coro como si se encontraran en el ejercito

Y de esta manera cada uno escogió la bicicleta que más le acomodara, siendo la de Gilbert blanca como sus cabellos, la de Francis azul porque le hacía juego con su estrepitosa vestimenta y la de Lovino verde por eso del apellido, o al menos es lo que se decía a si mismo.

-Tomen chicos, y no lo pierdan- Emma les entrego a cada quien un papelito, en el cual había un listado de diez arreglos florales diferentes- Si se equivocan de arreglo o el lugar de entrega, no se les contara y por obvias razones deberán de pagarlo-

-¡Esperen!, ¡Esperen!, ¡No se olviden de mí!- Un hombre más o menos de la edad de Lovino, camiseta amarilla y jeans, se acercó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la tienda.

-_Mon ami Antoine_, que bueno que has llegado, estábamos a punto de comenzar- El francés y el alemán saludaban alegremente.

-Perdonen chicos, pero no encontraba mi mochila en la estación- Decía jadeante.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Emma con ojos pizpiretos preguntaba, mientras Lovino al parecer ya había declarado al tal Antonio como rival.

-Para nada, descuida estaré bien- Antonio seco el sudor de su frente en lo que comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-De acuerdo, pero vamos a continuar, entonces, ¿Antonio puedes tomar la bicicleta roja?, bueno ¿la que queda?-

-Claro guapa- Y guiño el ojo

Ahora sí Antonio se había ganado la furia de Lovino, que manera era esa de dirigirse a la que él ya había declarado su futura esposa, ni que fueran amigos de toda la vida como para tal mote.

-Pero que lindo eres-

Y Emma ni siquiera se oponía, claro que hablaría con ella pero más adelante, primero quería matar a aquel bastardo.

-No te dirijas a Emma de esa manera - Como si tuviera incluida una alarma, el mandril enjaulado, apareció y por una vez en la vida, Lovino apoyaría a alguien que no fuese sí mismo.

-El repollo tiene razón, no deberías de hablarle de esa manera-

-Que has dicho renacuajo- Nuevamente ahí estaba la mirada fulminante.

-Nada- Y a las piernas de Lovino, volvió el mal de párkinson.

-Apúrate Antonio, que el increíble yo no puede esperar más para ganarles-

-Pero que dices Gilbert, si tu como Antonio van a perder ante el poder Frances. _¡Viv'la France_!-

-Al parecer los dos ya se han animado bastante, ¿verdad chicos?- pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

-Pero que divertidos son- Emma nuevamente sonrió- bien para terminar, el que cumpla con el mayor número de entregas en menor tiempo, tendrá el puesto-

-Que bien ¿pero como sabrán que hemos cumplido?- pregunto Lovino

-Se-cre-to-

-Espero que ya le hayas advertido que si lo rompen, deberán de pagarlo-

-Sí, ya lo hice hermanito-

-¡Pero que…!-Lovino había escuchado bien, Emma llamo "hermanito" a aquel repollo; menudo fornido era como para andarle llamando de esa manera, no se lo podía creer.

Govert les dio a cada uno el primer arreglo que debían de entregar, mientras Emma agitaba un banderín y decía como cualquier programador de a una carrera debía de decir.

-Bien, en sus marcas, listos… ¡fuera!-

* * *

Lovino, el cual no tiene el habito del deporte, a las tres entregas de aquellos arreglos, ya estaba que la muerte se lo llevaba -Pedalea Lovino, pedalea; aunque seas un holgazán y vago, debes ser positivo; aunque esta ropa te estorbe y te acalore, debes de hacerlo y sobre todo, aunque te duela el trasero, debes lograrlo ¡maldita sea!- decía para darse fuerzas a si mismo.

-¡Oyeee! ¿Qué tal vaaas? - unos cuantos metros atrás, se encontraba Antonio gritando a todo pulmón -¡oyeee! ¿Cuánto te hace faltaaa?, te hablooo, ¡el del rulooo! –

-¿Que demonios quiereees? – Y Lovino hizo lo mismo- ¡que no ves que quiero el trabajooo!-

– ¡Por esooo! ¿ Y tu cuantos has entregadooo?–

–Que te importaaa– Por mucho que le doliera y estuviese cansado, Lovino aceleró.

–¡Esperaaa… es que no sé donde esta esta calleee!– sin embargo los intentos de Antonio por alcanzar a Lovino, fueron en vano.

* * *

_¡Par Dieu!, _pero que cansado es esto- Un agotado francés se encontraba aun con su primer entrega- y todo es culpa de Antonio, en verdad que ese chico no aprende, me pregunto ¿hasta cuando se la pasara jugando?-

Esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color rojo a verde, Francis volteo, a lo lejos de aquella esquina pudo visualizar a su amigo Gilbert, al parecer se encontraba hablando con su amiga húngara, no le presto mucha atención, no tenia porque, pues al fin y al cabo la conocía desde tiempo atrás, pero esta no era exactamente la situación en la que él debiese de andar platicando cual señora cuarentona.

- ¡Heeey Gilbert! Ya deja de andar haciendo tonterías, debemos ayudar a Antonio-

Pero al parecer, Gilbert jamás le escucho.

-Sera mejor llamar a Antonio, y preguntarle como va-

*Bip~ Bip~ Bip~ *

-_Antoine_ vamos contesta, contesta-

-¡Francis! que bueno que me llamas, no encuentro una calle y apenas voy en mi tercera entrega, me encontré con el chico enojón, pero no quiso ayudarme, sabes lo que es eso, buuu buuu buuu (sollozos) ya me deprimí-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Eso que te conté y sabes que, no tiene sentido que me ande con la bici por todo el pueblo y no me sepa las calles, tal ves esto no es para mi-

-Antonio no te des por vencido, luego te daré un curso de clases intensivas para que te aprendas las calles, por lo mientras ve a un modulo de turismo, tomas un mapa y haces las entregas-

-Y donde hay un modulo, ¿puedes venir conmigo?-

-¡Heeey tu! Ya muévete, llevas horas ahí- Un taxista gordinflón gritaba detrás del francés

-NO me voy mover, aun esta en rojo, ¿no vez?-

-Entonces no vas, buuu buuu buuu (sollozos) bueno ¿qué tal Gilbo, crees que quiera?-

-_Mon ami_, en un momento voy contigo, Gilbert esta un tanto… ocupado-

-¡Que te quites!- Nuevamente gritaba el taxista

-¡Que aun esta en rojo!, ¿pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?-

-No Fran, si no quieres esta bien, creo que ya lo encontré, a por cierto, deberías de moverte, ya esta el verde-

-Pero que…-Francis volteo a ver el semáforo- ¿Pero como puedes saber eso?-

-¡Ya cambio, acaso no lo vez, oxigenado!- El taxista solo aceleró

-Ya vi, _foutre_- Francis dio vuelta y ahí se encontraba Antonio

-¡Francis! Que alegría verte, es como si no hubiésemos hablado desde hace siglos- En el rostro de Antonio se posaban unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, mientras Francis no podía decir lo mismo.

-_Antoine_, si estabas tan cerca, ¿por qué me hiciste gastar el crédito del móvil?-

-¡Que va! No me encontraba cerca, sino hasta la otra esquina, fue un dinero bien gastado- Nuevamente sonrió- como sea ¿y Gilbo?-

Francis no podía siquiera mirar a Antonio, por lo tanto solo señalo.

Antonio tan rápido como pudo miro -¡Oh! en verdad que él nunca pierde el tiempo – luego vio más detenidamente -pero que es eso, ¡ah! solo es Eli, entonces no cuenta-

- _C'est l'amour_ –

-Tal vez Fran, aunque seria mejor que se lo dijera, en vez de solo andar dándole vuelo-

* * *

–Izquierda… push, derecha… pushum, luego un asombroso giro… paush, paushum y ¡pashuam! Y así es como el grandioso yo, esquivo aquellas trampas maléficas, destruyo mil monstruos y todo para entregar su cometido, esté ramo de flores; Ahora elógiame, alábame y arrodíllate ante mi–

–Gilbert no inventes, se de donde vienen estas flores y te juro que no has hecho nada de eso en este momento–

En el portón de aquella casa, se encontraba una linda jovencita de no mas 24 años, cabellos largos y castaños, vestido verde y al parecer acompañada de una escoba pues se encontraba limpiando cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–Elizabetha, pero que falta de credibilidad, mientras más grandes las húngaras menos lindas, por eso aun no te casas– solo se tapo la boca para esconder su risa, sin embargo no funciono y soltó una gran carcajada.

–Pero que dices, eso no tiene nada que ver y ahora vete, tonto, pues solo venias a dejar las flores– la húngara comenzó a amenazarle con la escoba, mientras Gilbert solo salió corriendo.

* * *

-Ya volví- Dijo desganadamente Lovino mientras entraba a la Margarita

-Lovino, tal pareciera que se te saldrá un pulmón, deberías de descansar un poco-

-No Emma, estoy bien- decía jadeante -solo necesito un poco de agua-

-Claro, voy por ella-

-Renacuajo, toma, debes apurarte que este es importante-

-Mi nombre es Lovino, Lo-vi-no, entiendes; yo no te ando diciendo repoll… digo, yo no te ando insultando, además ni siquiera se tu nombre y apenas si te conozco-

-Govert Van Heemskerck, ahora llévate esto-

Habían tantos tipos de arreglos, chicos, medianos, grandes, con forma de triangulo, circulo o corazones, de flores simples o costosas e incluso con tarjetas musicales o velas aromáticas, pero por qué demonios debía de tocarle el más llamativo, grande, pesado pero sobre todo frágil de todos a Lovino.

-Estas de broma verdad, esto se va a caer y para no decir más, romper-

-Solo ten cuidado Lov y no va a pasar nada- De repente apareció Emma, en la mente de Lovino esto solo podía tener una explicación, al parecer ella tiene poderes ninja – toma, aquí el baso de agua, aunque al parecer ya te encuentras mejor- sonrió.

La relación entre Emma y Lovino iba creciendo aun más, ahora ya no era Lovino, un tremendo extraño en busca de trabajo, sino "Lov", de haberlo sabido esta mañana, ya hubiese muerto de pena.

-Claro, lo daré todo de mí- Lovino se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- ¿pero a donde debo de llevar esto?-

-A la casona en aquella colina- Govert pego la tarjeta en la frente de Lovino -toma, aquí esta la dirección-

-Hermanito en verdad que te estas comportando muy lindo el día de hoy- Emma se alzó lo que más pudo de puntitas y acarició los cabellos de Govert.

-No es eso, simplemente tenemos que encontrar a alguien que trabaje como asno de carga y pueda soportarlo-

-¡Vaya!, pero cuanta honestidad- Lovino ladeo los ojos – En fin, me voy o se me hará tarde – dio unos pasos y salió

Emma se dirigió hacia la salida y por el ventanal vio como Lovino se alejaba -En verdad que quiere el trabajo ¿no hermano?-

-Si, pero al parecer no es el único, aquí viene el idiota de la bicicleta roja-

* * *

Ya habiendo pasado un rato y haber pedaleado por montón, Lovino se encontraba a las faldas de aquella alta y empinada colina.

-Esto por ninguna mierda es una colina, menuda montaña, como se supone que subiré junto con esa cosa- Lovino miro el arreglo, que al contrario de los otros, este pareciera estar hecho con bastante paciencia y esfuerzo

–En verdad que Emma es muy buena en esto, ya quisiera yo hacer este tipo de cosas, total, será mejor ir a pie en vez de pedalear-

Sin embargo justo cuando se estaba preparando, no sabía que seria interrumpido por algo, o más bien por alguien. A lo lejos una voz ya conocida se escuchaba.

-¡Oyeee! ¿Que tal vaaas?, ¡el gruñooon!-

-¡Otra vez tu!, ni siquiera te esfuerzas en molestarme ¿verdad?-

-No es mi culpa que tenga que agarrar este camino también, pero de acuerdo, si no quieres hablar o mi ayuda entonces me voy- Sin detenerse, Antonio ya se encontraba subiendo la colina de un solo tirón- En verdad que esto es fácil, como me encantara tener este trabajo-

-Pero que cojones, tu no te quedaras con el puesto- Lovino cual copia, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Antonio, pedalear y aguantar.

Pero había algo llamado hábito, habito que tenia Antonio pero Lovino carecía por montones.

-Vamos Lovino, si se puede, si se puede, si se puede, medio se puede, medio se puede, no se puede, no se pued…- apretaba ojos y manos, ya se encontraba un tanto cansado, y de momento a otro simplemente paro.

-Te tengo- Antonimia tomo el manubrio de la bicicleta de Lovino, él por su parte pudo por unos segundos pudo ver aquellos ojos tan verdes que tenia Antonio- por poco y te vas de espalda ¿sabes?, será mejor que camines o la vas a arruinar- dijo señalando el arreglo de flores.

-No necesito tu ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien, yo solo decía, pues vaya que le han puesto empeño, seria una desgracia que se perdiera el esfuerzo de la persona que lo hizo-

-Eso ya lo se- Lovino hizo caso y comenzó a caminar

-Vale, te acompaño por si acaso-

-Si no estas que mejor-

-¿Pero por qué? Se podría formar una bonita amistad-

-Que amistad ni que nada, tonto, yo no necesito esas cosas-

Antonio soltó una gran carcajada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- Te pareces al tulipán de la floristería, él dijo lo mismo el día que fui a solicitar informes del puesto-

-Pero que… como puedes compararme con aquel repollo-

-Vez, igualitos los dos-

-Claro que no, y déjame en paz, idiota-

Los dos se encontraban subiendo a paso lento pero seguro y que mejor que concentrarse en otras cosas como para no prestar atención a lo que sucedía. Al parecer el plan de Antonio había funcionado.

-Pero que bien, ya vamos a llegar a la cima-

-Eso esta claro tonto, ya caminamos gran parte-

-Sabes, me llamo Antonio-

-¿Y a mí qué?-

-Nada, simplemente decía, ¿pero tu cómo te llamas?-

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?-

-Pura curiosidad, bueno no, la verdad es que si quiero saber-

-Lovino Vargas-

-¿Lovino?, pero que nombre tan más extraño, jamás lo había escuchado-

-Eso es obvio, no es un nombre común como "Antonio" y no a cualquiera le queda-

-Antonio no es tan común- Solo rió –Mira, ya llegamos a la cima, que bien, ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor?- Al no haber ninguna reacción por parte de Lovino, Antonio continúo- Bueno, pues cuando era niño tomaba las bajadas a toda velocidad, ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos?-

-Para nada, yo no quiero ser parte de tus estúpidos planes-

-¡Oh! Vamos Lovino, será divertido- Y Antonio puso los ojitos más suplicantes que tenia

-Que no joder- Pero Lovino no cayó

-Está bien-Antonio comenzó a avanzar y sin voltear, alzo la mano y se despidió creídamente- no creo que tu serias capaz de lograr llegar hasta allá debajo sin caerte-

-¡Pero qué demonios!-

En Italia existen millones de frases a cerca de la familia, la fortaleza, la amistad y demás cosas, pero la más sonada de todas y que siempre uno se encontrara es:

"Jamás le darás a un italiano una patada en el culo"

Lovino subió rápidamente a la bicicleta y pedaleo cuesta abajo lo más rápido posible para poder alcanzar a Antonio, pero existe algo llamado "Gravedad", que en la mayoría de los casos es beneficiosa como en otras tantas puede ser de lo peor.

-¡Ayudaaa!-

* * *

Francis y Gilbert, que se encontraban de regreso a la floristería, hablaban de cosas de suma importancia, como ¿por qué el cielo era azul, qué hacía que las rosas en su mayoría fuesen rojas y las violetas azules¿, pero más importante, ¿por qué se estaban matando en una carrera para obtener un puesto que ni siquiera querían que fuese para ellos?

Fácil, era el ver a Antonio feliz.

-Francis, ya logre entender porque quiere él trabajo, pero que maldito es Antonio, ¿acaso no es más fácil coquetear que andarse con estas tonterías?-

-_Amour,_ dijo que esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien, por eso le estamos ayudando, además es bueno que sigamos en un lugar como este, ¿no te parece?-

-Para nada, es muy aburrido y no va con mi personalidad, aparte, lo que ocurre una vez es como si no hubiese ocurrido nunca-

-No dirías lo mismo si te encontraras enfrente de cierta húngara-

-Pero que dices, la marimacha es agradable y toda la cosa, pero hasta ahí-

-¡Si claro!, bueno mejor hablo con Antonio para ver cuántos arreglos lleva, y ya dejar de hacer esto-

En ese momento el celular de Francis comenzó a sonar con la ya conocida canción de las Ketchup, un trió de chavillas que Antonio adoraba y por lo tanto debía de convertirse en el tono personal de él.

*~…aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi…~*

-Mira, hablando del rey de España-

-¡Otra vez esa canción de las hijas del tomate! ya deberías de cambiarla-

-Cállate Gilbert, deja le contesto_,_ _allô?_-

-Fran, estábamos… y se calló… y luego… y también se rompió…y…y…y…-

-Cálmate cariño, ¿qué ocurre, qué pasa?-

-Lovino se calló de la bici, bueno, de hecho rodo a gran velocidad porque se golpeo con una piedra, pero se lastimo la pierna izquierda, le sale un poco de sangre y no puede caminar muy bien, también se rompió su arreglo de flores, no todo, le puse unas cuantas flores del mío, pero se ve bastante feo, aun así me dice Lovino que los vaya a entregar, pero no lo quiero dejar solo, ¿creen que puedan venir hasta acá para hacer la entrega de los arreglos en lo que llevo a Lovino con un doctor?-

-Claro cariño, no te preocupes, dame la dirección y deja los arreglos un poco escondidos en ese lugar, Gilbert y yo iremos lo más rápido posible, tu concéntrate en ayudar a aquel chico-

Existen los mejores amigos, pero ninguno supera al Bad Friends Trio, que cuando la ayuda llama, hay un deber que cumplir.

* * *

El español caminaba lo más rápido que podía con algunos kilos extra en su espalda, mientras el italiano se agarraba fuertemente de esta para no caer.

-Vamos Lovino, no te mueras, no quiero ser culpable de un asesinato-

-Deja de decir estupideces bastardo, no me moriré por algo como esto-

-Eso espero Lovino, porque la verdad me siento mal de haberte provocado y haber llegado a esto, soy un tonto, de seguro me odiaras para siempre-

-¿Odiarte? -Bufo- Eso sería darte demasiada importancia-

-No digas eso- En el rostro de Antonio se poso una leve sonrisa- mira, allí hay un hospital, que suerte que no estábamos tan lejos-

-No me hubiese importado si tardábamos dos horas más, mientras te hubiese visto sufrir-

-No sufro, me preocupo, aunque es verdad que no eres tan ligero como pensé-

-¡Qué dices bastardo!-

-¡Que hay que apurarnos!-

* * *

-Francis, ya encontré los arreglos, incluso dejaron las bicicletas, que tonto por parte de ellos, alguien pudo haberlas robado-

-Qué bueno que no sucediera, o estaríamos aun en más problemas-

-Si, pero ya viste bien esas cosas, que rayos hizo Antonio, kesesesese~, estos arreglos están horribles-

Gilbert, entiende que estaba muy nervioso y otra cosa, ¿qué estaba haciendo con aquel gruñoncillo?-

-Tonterías, tonterías-

* * *

**Yo sin presentarme desde hace un mes... ¡Que lindo!**

**La canción de las Ketchup la tengo exclusivamente para mi primo Antonio, e ahí la idea.**

**Para los que querían conocer al Sr. Tomasini, aquí el link...**

imageshack.

us/

photo/

my-images/

525/

srtomasinicopia.

png/

**Quien quiera ver la cara de frustración de Lovino al golpear la piedra, aquí el link...**

24.

media.

tumblr.

com/

tumblr_m7fzvvEiLq1r8onfio1_1280.

png

**Gracias por los reviews :3**


End file.
